Harry Potter and the Godly Intervention
by Tersios
Summary: When Harry Potter just wants to grieve for his godfather a strange man gives him a gift that could change the outcome of the war and he realizes that the world will go on with or without him. AU with HarryTonks later on.CHANGE! Super Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going through my stories to correct errors and to regain my sense of the plot. That's right, I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, but if it is similar to any story out there I haven't read it yet. (If so please inform me!)**

**Prologue: When Harry Potter just wants to grieve for his godfather he realizes that the world will go on with or without him.**

**Chapter 1: Stranger and Powers in the Park**

A lone boy sat in a deserted park a few blocks from Privet Drive. With his head hung low and his body shaking it was obvious that he was distressed. Few would know why, because here he was an outcast. This boy was none other than Harry Potter (also know as the Boy-Who-Lived) who had recently lost his godfather in the Department of Mysteries incident.

When he reached the park a few hours ago he had claimed the only swing that Dudley and his gang had managed to not break. As he set he let his emotional control go and let himself fall into a fullblown crying fit. The weather itself seemed to accompany him in his mood as it started to lightly drizzle and slowly progress into a raging storm.

For hours he sat in the pouring rain blaming himself for the death of Sirius and longed for the presence of the only real father figure of his short life.

He slowly started to collect himself and noticed that it had been hours since he had arrived. If he didn't get back to Number 4 soon the Dursleys would certainly lock him out.

Pulling himself up from the swing he managed only a few steps before a sudden gust of wind knocked him from his feet. As he landed face first into a mud puddle he thought of the unfairness of it all and let his anger grow. "Why me?", he exclaimed as his suppressed feelings rose to the surface. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"That foolish old man threw me with the rest of my _family_, all those adventures at school, and that damned Voldemort! I put up with it all!"

**_"What the bloody hell do you want from me?"_**, he shouted and it seemed as if something sympathized with him because the storm started to slacken. The rain calmed down to a slight drizzle in moments.

As he sat up the first thought to strike him was _'what the hell just happened?'_.

"I want nothing from you.", said a raspy yet gruff sounding voice behind him.

He twirled around and went for his wand only to realize that it must have fallen from his pocket when he fell.

"Looking for this?" The stranger was dressend in what appeared to be makeshift cloak of a large grey cloth with the endings frayed. All that was visible beneath what he thought was some type of smashed cone shaped Asain style straw hat was a white chin and not grey, but _white _hair and Harry's wand in his open palm!

"Who are you?" This was said with a slight tinge of fear in his voice. As soon as the sentence left his mouth a bolt of bluish-white came from the now rain free, but cloudy sky and struck the man. For a moment he appeared to have vanished but when Harry's vision cleared the strangers frayed gray cloth and odd hat were gone. He was now wearing a pure white robe that blended with the shockingly white hair and made his electic blue eyes very noticeable and eery bright.

"Wha-", was all that Harry managed to stammer out. "H-how are you still standing? Are you okay?"

"Heh heh heh..." The odd mans only reply was a short laugh and a small smile.

Harry had completely forgotten his earlier troubles and was freaking out when the stranger spoke again.

"At the moment my name is of no importance and I am fine. Sorry about that but I counldn't resist..."

"Sorry about wha-", was all that Harry managed to say before the man's eyes filled with what looked like raging bolts of electricity.

Needless to say that all Harry managed to do was to gape like a fish.

Before Harry collected himself the stranger spoke again. "I came here to give you a gift, Harry Potter." At this the man pulled a book from nowhere and handed it to Harry along with his wand. Harry glanced at the book and was about to ask what he was talking about when he noticed that he was now alone in the darkened park.

_'Always me'_ Harry thought before walking back to No. 4 and going straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**AN: Oh, and this is a crossover!**

_Thought_

_book or letter_

**Chapter 2: A Busy Morning**

Harry Potter woke up early three days after returning _home_ from school. It was early in the morning when he awoke.

_What an odd dream, _he thought. _Ha, like something like that could really happen!_

When he looked around to get his thoughts straight he saw the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him laying on his wobbly desk and his temporarily forgotten depression came flying back. Yet again unable to control his emotions anger and sorrow threatened to consume him.

_Sirius why did you have to die! Why did it have to happen that way. You, me, and Remus could have been family._

_Damn Dumbledore, damn Voldemort, and damn that childish bastard Snape. They are the reasons that Sirius is dead. They all played me like a pawn to suit their needs!_

As he finished his internal rant a book fell from his desk. "Wha-I didn't leave a book there, did I?" The book looked old so he knew that it couldn't have been his. _'The Gift of the Gods. This is definitly not mine! Where did it come from? I've never even seen this bo-oh...wait a minute...It wasn't a dream! I guess someone really wants to help me after all. Might as well see what it has to offer!_

Opening just the cover he noticed an inscription on the inside. _Only those of strong will and pure heart shall open this. All others would be tainted. Beware reader, for you are to learn lost and forbidden arts. Use them with care and good intentions. - Princess K._

_Well that's odd._ He turned the page to see what the book was about but found a description of the book instead.

_This book was made to find its way to the good in dire need. Whoever has this book in their possession is special, because they hace been chosen by the Gods. It will bond with the owner to scan their mind. This **must **be done for the book to judge your magical capacity. Some cannot handle the greater magics. They have to slowly increase their core to handle them. At first you will only be allowed to veiw some of the more basic teachings to ready youself._

_The book will scan me and I can gain access to ancient magic! This could give our side an advantage over Voldemort, but I must learn it first and...and teach others to protect themselves later! _

He turned the page to find how to start the scan when a tingling sensation began in his head and spread to the rest of his body. _Well that was an odd feeling._

_Congratulations! You have the magical capacity to learn all within. Though you will need to proceed with caution until you have greater control over your magic._

_What does it mean to have greater control over my magic? How can you control it better? _In his usual fashion he was ignorant of the fact that his power was equal to those who learned or in some cases created these arts thousands of years ago.

As if reading his mind the books pages turned on their own to a page titled: _How to Tame the Magic Within_

He glanced down the page and a grin slowly made its way onto his face when he saw what he could do with complete magical control.

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all...I will avenge you Sirius!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If anyone reads this constructive criticism is accepted! It will NOT be super Harry. Don't get me wrong I like super stories but I don't want to write them! The chapters will become longer as the story progresses. I am ashamed to admit that this is a crossover with Mortal Kambat though it will have very little to do with MK (Maybe just a few characters.) and I may just eliminate the crossover if people don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

'_Thought_'

_book or letter_

**Chapter 3: Meditation and the Monitoring Charm**

Harry sat on his bed a little after noon and picked up the odd book again. He silently cursed the Dursleys for distracting him.

'_Next time they can fix their own damn dinner._'

Quickly remembering how to find what you wanted in the book he thought of magical control.

_How to Tame the Magic Within_

_As time passed in the wizarding world the practitioners of magic slowly lost touch with magic. Over hundreds of years power levels became lower and lower as more people began to believe in the impossibility of certain feats, relied on others, and the higher arts became forbidden or forgotten. The most powerful of governments silently helped this along, because it made the general populace easier to tame._

_One of the first things to leave was Magical Control. Now it is commonly referred to as Wandless Magic. In reality the wand is not needed. They were first used as a minor focus for beginner apprentices to become accustomed to high levels of magic flowing through their bodies. This knowledge was hidden so govenments could control the usage of certain magics and restrict the use of others. Eventually wands were no longer made by their owners, but by these governments who made the magic output lower and placed hidden monitoring charms on them. _

_Now that that is out of the way let's get those monitoring charms off of you and your wand! This will **not** be easy. If you are not being monitored then skip to the next section._

_Step 1: Enter your magical center._

_Step 2: Search for a band encircling your core. Most of the band is usually close to the color of your core so search carefully._

_Step 3: Find a thin strip on the band that seperates the most light( the beginning of the charm) and dark (the end of the charm) sections._

_Step 4: Slowly will your magic into this strip and progress down the strip in the reverse direction in which it was placed. To know the right direction it is generally the darker side of the strip. Do **not** try to force it off! This could could alert the caster of the charm of your doings, damage you and your core, take all of your magic thus rendering you a muggle, or even kill you in the strain of fighting the charm._

_Step 5: Once the darkest of the strip is gone your magic will begin to integrate itself with your body so stop here! Patience is the key. Remove another strip in a days time. Wait one whole day. If you remove them to soon your body could either be forced into a maical overload resulting in a magical induced coma and maybe death or your body being completely rebuilt to handle the magical capacity which is **very** unlikely!_

_Step 6: In order to completely rid yourself of this charm it is needed to be absorbed into your magic. To do this simply feed your magic into each section until it is completely devoid of the caster's magic. You will know when each section is gone because they will fade into the same color of you core and you will feel a slight rush of magic through your body._

_Tips: Eat a large meal before removing each strip, because it may take some time to finish. Concentrate only on the task at hand to ensure you do not will to much magic into a section and cause an explosion in your core. It can not be stressed enough that you work with extreme patience and caution._

He sat and stared blankly at the book for a moment until he thought, '_Ok...how the bloody hell do I enter my center?_'

The book once again began to rapidly turn pages until it settled on a page labled:

_Meditation - Guide to Traversing the Mind and Magical Core_

_Meditating is commonly used to organize the mind and have more control ones emotions. It is a rather simple principle and is easy to master. The key to mastering it is patience. At first it will take time to enter a meditative state but as you practice it will take less time. Once mastered you can go through into a meditative state in the blink in an eye or stay in a partial meditation through your daily routine to better control emotions. This is incredibly helpful in a battle as you can think faster and decide the best choice of action more easily._

_To meditate for the first time one must relax their body into a very comfortable position. Regulate your breathing to a comfortable pace and clear you mind. To clear your mind you must stop all concious thought and block out all sounds, but do not let your body fall asleep. It is sometimes easier to picture a room or comforting place in your minds eye._

_If you are now in this place then you are successful and in your mind. Seeing as it is your mind the setting can change with mere thought and it is virtually impossible to judge the passage of time._

_PS: To leave your mind simply wish to leave your trance. _

He sat for a moment and went over the advantages of this in his head before laying on his bed in the most comfortable position possible on such a lumpy a mattress.

'_I hope this works. It sounds to corny to be true._'

His mind slowly started to clear as he learned to blocked out sounds and a picture of an open field with a beautiful blue sky faded into his mind. A large but indistinct manor was also visible in the distance.

After gazing at the beautiful lanscape for what seemed like hours Harry slowly became aware that he was in his mind.

'_What is this place. It's beautiful! I feel as if I'm home. This is weird. Wait a minute...I did it! Might as well get started on that monitering charm._'With that he willed himself from the trance and noticed that he'd been in a trance for nearly five hours. '_It did say it would take time, but this is ridiculous. It's almost 6 o'clock!_'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble so he decided to go fix himself a very large snack.

'_If meditation took this long I wonder how long the charm will take? Best to be prepared._'

With that he finished his meal of random fruits, vegetable, and leftovers and grapped more food for when he finished with the charm.

'_So...I guess I will...Will...myself to my magical center while meditating._'

He laid on his bed again and began the meditation process again. This time instead of a field he was in a what appeared to be pure darkness.

'_Where is my core? If i can't see it then I can't remove the damn monitor._' He felt as if he was moving in the darkness and wind was rushing by him as moved. Ahead of him a small ball of light the size of a bludger slowly appeared and he stopped before it.

'_Where is the strip?_'

After a few minutes of searching the ball over and over a line about centimeter wide slowly began to appear. It took another few minutes to find the darker section because the entire line was almost the same shade as the ball of magic. It became more visible to him when he found a small red line seperating the lightest section from the darkest. He slowly circled his core while imprinting the line into his memory.

It was in ten sections with a red line seperating the lightest section from the darkest section. It looked like a color wheel of white that slightly dimmed nearing the halfway mark and grew very slightly dimmer.

'_Ok...I've found my core and the charm! All thats left to do is absorb one section by willing my magic into it._'

Concentrating on the darkest section he began to will his magic slowly into it. After a few moment he noticed the section fading away and eventually disappearing.

'_That was relatively easy._' When he willed himself out of his head the clock on his desk was the only thing wisible in his room. '_Five in the morning!_' His thoughts were again interrupted by an even louder rumble.

'_I'm glad that I thought ahead._'

He quickly ate his food before a wave of exhaustion swept over him.

'_It didn't say I would be this tired._', he thought as he fell into the bed.

Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

AN: A little longer than the rest and thanks for the nice reviews.

PS: If you didn't get the descrition of what the charm looks like imagine a stick being bent into a perfet circle. Make ten sections of equal proportions(size for us simple folk) and there's your ten sectioned circle!


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I own what you don't recognize and everything you do I don't!

Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

Three hours later Harry awoke feeling better than ever until he realized that the dream he had about Sirius was in fact a dream. For the second time in three days Harry broke down and cried for his godfather and cursed those responsible for his death.

After a few minutes of this he gathered himself with the intent of training. Standing up he realized that he only had three hours of sleep but felt incredibly energized.

'_I guess this is the burst of energy I'm supposed to feel. I wonder if there are any other side effects of absorbing the charm?_'

Having forgotten that he left the book on the nightstand he jumbed a foot into the air when he heard a thump and rapidly turning pages.

"_Bloody hell! Oh...hehheh...forgot about the book."_

It was again turned to the section on how to remove the charm. Harry read over it again but only read the same thing when the page turned and the answer to his question was shown.

_The effects of removing the Monitoring Charm are as followed:_

_1.)Random moments that can last mere seconds or days of feeling energetic or completely drained. _

_2.) If someone that has been underfed, neglected in some physical way, or has some type of disability removes the charm they can be healed or mostly healed by the absorption of the charm. No has been able to detemine the cause of this seeing as very few people have managed to completely remove it._

_Note: This monitoring charm is in reality multiple spells weaved together to suppress and control magic. This is the reason that it is so dangerous to removed._

_'Wicked...That sounded way to much like Ron...Note to self never say that word again...but anyway this is amazing!'_

'_What to do now?'_

"_I suggest that you open your window and get ready for company,_"_ said a voice from above him._

"_What do you mean open the wind-_"_ This was as far as he got before noticing that he was actually speaking to someone._

_Harry quickly jumped from his bed and tried to draw his wand but again found that he could not find it. When he saw the odd man again he immedialty yelled,_"_How the hell did you get in here?_"

_The man was smirking while twirling Harry's wand in his fingers. _

"_Well?_"

"_If I was you I'd be more worried about the girl coming to take you to Gringotts._"

_Harry managed to stutter out the he wasn't going to Gringotts when a tapping sound came from his window. With an odd look thrown to the stranger Harry opened the window for the owl and took the letter from it. With a feeling of dread he noticed that the seal was from Gringotts and already had an idea as to what it said._

"_Read the letter, Potter._"

With trembling hands Harry broke the seal and unfolded the letter held inside. His face showing no emotion he started reading.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to unfortunate circumstances your presence is needed at Gringotts for the reading of the last will of Sirius Black. We here at Gringotts are saddened to see such a fine man pass away and offer our condolences to you._

_Overseer of the Black Family Vaults,_

_Griphook_

As he finished the letter there was a sudden burst of fire and Fawkes appeared in the room. '_Oh great the old mans probably going to order me to stay here._'

"_Are you so quick to assume Harry Potter?_"

For the second time in ten minutes Harry jumped a foot into the air having forgotten about the man in his room.

Fawkes who had been studying the man who was not supposed to be here gave what could have been a trill of giddy suprise as he seemed to recognize him.

"_Hello Fawkes, it has been a long time since we last met._" At this Fawkes started sing the most peacful sounding song that Harry had ever heard from him. It sounded joyous and seemed to instill happiness into the room itself. Having finished his song the phoenix burst into flames and left the two alone.

"_Ah...the song of a phoenix._"

"_Sir, I've heard Fawkes sing before but never like that. It made me feel as I would be eternally...peaceful. Why was his song so different?_"

The man did his odd laugh again before waving his hand at Harry. His shabby clothes immediatly changed into a black silk-like robe with what appeared to be lighting bolts traversing it. The mans eyes began to flash as what looked like electricity moved through them and his body turned into a ball of blue and white lightning.

Harry blinked to maked sure he wasn't seeing things, but as he reopened his eyes the ball was gone. Not knowing what to make of that Harry just turned back to the letter from Dumbledore.

Dear Mr. Potter,

The last will of Sirius Black is to be read today at three o'clock. Nymphadora will arrive around one to escort you to headquarters so you may spend time with your friends before the reading. I offer my sincere apologies for the death of Sirius. His death was not your fault Harry and do not blame yourself for it. Under the circumstances there were no other options left for you to take. He died fighting as he wanted to. Sirius would have gladly given his life for yours any day.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Though still angry with Dumbledore Harry felt slightly comforted that such an intelligent man believed it was not his fault. Seeing that it was just nearing nine Harry decided to read up on the basics of Occlumency.

_Occlumency: The Art of Mental Fortification and Organization_

_Occlumency was originally developed to organize the mind, but was later used to fend off mental intrusions. Though not illegal Occlumency was erased from public knowledge because it gave the average person an almost perfect memory and unbelievable control of the mind. It also allows some resistance and somtimes immunity (depending on the will of the person) against truth potions and spells._

_The Basics of Occlumency:_

_To fully organize the mind one must literally relive all of their memories. (This is for you to know where to place them.) After going through a memory you have three options: discard, categorize, or protect it._

_This book will not show you haw to discard a memory becaue this memory, no matter how insignificant, is what allowed you to recieve this book. _

_1.) In order to accomplish any of this you must first find the section of your mind that stores your memories. _

_2.) Begin to go into a meditative state and clear your mind of everything except the want to remember your past. _

_3.) Imagine a room that is suiting to you that has doors in it. _

_4.) Next will your memories to be in this room. _

_5.) All that is left to do is sort through them and will them through a door in which holds that type of memory. Each door should be labeled to the type of memory. For example a memory in which your most intimate moment would be in a room labeled private, love, pain, or pleasure depending on which you see it._

_This room is also the first step in protecting your mind. After placing a memory in a door you musr envision the door with no handle, a lock, the door being thicker, or however you wish to protect it._

_The more precious the memory the more protection placed upon it._

Placing the book down Harry decided to go ahead and see if he could organize part of his mind before Tonks arrived.

'_Why do I have to have so much free time on my hands?_'

He quickly began to clear his mind and after ten minutes had everything gone but the will to remember. Unable to decide what room to use he willed his memories into a very white room. Not knowing what to expect he was suprised when the room filled with floating images of his past which continuously replayed themselves.

The first door he envisioned was labled 'Destiny' and only a single memory was to be placed in this door. Wanting to do this quickly he brought forth the memory of the prophecy.

He saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a pensieve. Trelawney rising above the silver liquid and her mouth speaking the words that would bound Harry to his destiny.

"_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

After going through this and the rest of the ensuing conversation Harry threw the memory at the door. He immediatly made the handle disappear and the seams of the door disappear. No one can get into a room without a door. He expected to feel sad or angry but only felt hollow.'_Maybe locking the memory locked the emotions with it...or have I accepted my fate?_'

He left his mind and looked at his clock to see that he still had about three hours before Tonks arrived.

'_Might as well sort my mind._'

Once again in his mind Harry created a door labeled 'Hell aka The First Ten Years of Life' and started putting all 'childhood' memories there. Not really wanting to relive his childhood he rapidly scanned the memories and pushed them through the door. He placed a few fairly strong locks on this door, because he didn't want anyone finding out about his childhood.

Needless to say that removing ten years of memories made a considerable dent in the floating images.

Drawing himself from 'The White Room' he saw that it would be another hour before Tonks arrived.

Going back into his mind, which he noticed was becoming easier, he decided to sort his thoughts of Sirius from the rest. He made a door labeled 'Sirius' and placed mostly happy memories there. The only exceptions were when he realized that he couldn't live with him and when Sirius fell into the veil.

Looking back thought the most recent memories Harry began to see truth of what Dubledore said in his letter. Though he still felt it was partially his fault most of the blame was Voldemort's.

'_I sorted over ten years in two hours so I might be able to finish before I leave._'

Harry created two more rooms. All of his memories of Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys were placed in a door called Friends and Family. Most memories of Hogwarts were placed in 'Hogwarts'. Next he finished off the images by going through them and seperating the encounters with Voldemort from his adventures and they threw them in doors labeled 'Voldemort' and 'Adventures'.

Now that he was standing in a recently emptied room he had a sudden thought of inspiration. Water was spread over the entire floor and Harry left his mind with a wicked grin, but not before placing a sign that said: 'Warning! Touch doors at your own peril.'

Tonks apparated directly into his room a few moments later. '_Perfect timing._' Today she was sporting short and spiked black hair with blue eyes. She looked as if she could have been Sirius's sister.

"Wotcher, Harry. How are you doing?"

"Better than expected. How are you doing, Tonks?"

"I miss him, but Sirius wasn't the kind of person that would want you to mope around"

"Yeah...How is Remus doing?" For a moment her face flahed into what looked like pity, but was gone just as quickly as it came.

"He's...he hasn't been taking this to well...sometimes he'll look as if he's going to cry...sit and stare for hours...lock himself in his room...He doesn't talk much anymore."

Upon hearing this Harry's guilt rushed back ten fold and he lowered his head in shame. Tonks immediatly noticed this change in him.

"Harry! This is not your fault!"

"I know but I led him there..."

"You may have but you were trying to save him."

"It was a trap..."

"There was no way that you could have know that."

"He would be here if it wasn't for me!"

Getting tired of the guilt trip Tonks decided to set him straight.

"Harry," she said. "Sirius would have been dead long before it it wasn't for you."

Noticing the tone of her voice Harry looked only to see her teary eyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry...Sirius spent _thirteen years_ in Azkaban..."

"I know that! What does this have to do with him dieing?"

"There are...side effects of spending so much time with dementors...if someone is in that prison for so long their minds are almost completely destroyed...He knew that one day he would be free to help you...and that knowldege gave him the will to survive where few have."

Harry was greatly shocked at this revelation. 'Why didn't he tell me?'

As if sensing his question Tonks answered before he could ask. "He didn't want you to see him so weak. He believed that if he acted strong for you then everything would be fine because you were."

Tonks enveloped Harry into a comforting hug. "It is okay to mourn for him Harry, but don't beat yourself up."

"Thank you, Tonks."

"No problem."

"Could you let go? Not that I mind such a straping young man holding me, but we should already be at headquarters."

Harry immediatly jumped away at this while blushing furiously.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Aw, your no fun" With a wink she pulled a frayed piece of rope from her pocket and moments later the room was empty.

AN: Much longer, but boring. It will become more interesting as the story progresses. I know he learned Meditation and Occlumency **very **fast but everything else will be much harder. And the thing with the water(Ah, the wonderous pain of electrocution), I know it was used but I don't remember who did it. If you don't want me to use it say so. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I'm having computer troubles.

PS: The rest of the day will be played out in the next chapter and I used Griphook because I didn't want to sit and ponder suitable goblin names.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I haven't updated because my computer was shreded by a virus. Had to restore it with a disc. Someone needs to get a life. If you have fun screwing with peoples personal lives then you need serious help. Fking hackers. I tend to curse a lot.

**I've added more and fixed the end.**

**Shouting.**

_**Uber pissed off shouting.**_

Chapter 5: The Will and an Old Friend

Harry and Tonks landed in the foyer of Headquarters moments after their departure. Harry suprised himself by somehow not falling from the impact of the portkey though his glasses did fall off.

Mrs. Weasley came rushing from the direction of the kitchen and grabbed Harry into a firm hug.

"Harry, dear! Have those dreadful muggles been feeding you? Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I already ate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well...ok, then," she said pulling away from the hug and studied his looks as if she could see for herself. When she got to the robes she seemed suprised and looked him up and down a few times.

He began to look unnerved at her scrutiny and was fidgeting by the time she finished and speaking again.

"Don't you just look so handsome in those robes? And they must have cost a fortune!"

"Thanks, and I don't really know how much. I...uh...found them in my trunk. I guess I bought them by accident," said Harry with a blush on his face.

"Oh, really? That's strange, but anyway they're great for you. Don't you think so, Tonks?"

"Absolutely," said Tonks. She had been standing aside watching with with apparent amusement. She laughed queitly when she saw Harry's blush become even more red.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" This was directed at Mrs. Weasley even though he was trying his best to scowl at Tonks.

This only caused her to laugh more and Mrs. Weasley to look at her like she was crazy.

"I believe they're...upstairs. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything dear." She turned back to the door she came through and walked away.

"That wasn't funny."

"Sure it was. Just not to you," Tonks said with a grin.

Harry shook his head and smiled at her easy-going attitude. turned to the stairs and was almost at them when he remembered what Tonks did for him. He turned to see her about to leave.

"Tonks?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Harry," with a small smile she continued. "If you ever need anything just come to me."

"Then the same goes for you."

"Thanks, Harry."

"See you later."

"Later, Harry," she said while walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs his mind wondered to why Mrs. Weasley seemed hesitant to tell him where Ron and Hermione were. 'I guess she really wanted me to eat.'

Harry understood her hesitation after opening the door to the room that he and Ron shared last summer to see Ron and Hermione kissing on the bed. Not wanting to intrude and slightly hurt that he hadn't been told of their relationship, Harry backed out quietly and shut the door.

Feeling insociable, Harry walked quietly through the house to the sitting room. 'Hopefully no one is in here.'

Opening the door he saw that the room was not empty. He started to back out the door, but amber eyes met green and he stopped.

"You can come in." Harry gave him a sad smile. He walked to the couch that Lupin was on and sat at the other end.

After inspecting him for a moment, Harry felt like he would drown in guilt. Lupin looked like a begger. The bags under his eyes were so dark that he looked like he had two black eyes. His robes were as worn and ragged as ever. Overall the werewolf had a very strong depressed air about him.

"Hey, Remus."

"Hello, Harry. Don't feel guilty. It's not your fault."

"How do you know I feel guilty?"

"I can smell it. The are up sides to being a wereanimal and by the way...nice robes."

Harry was beginning to think he should have changed them. Someone was bound to ask how he got them. "...Thanks..."

It seemed that neither were willing to say more so they sat and stared into the fireplace.

'Might as well put my spare time to use. I wonder how long it will take me to go into the meditative state.' He had relaxed his entire body and cleared most of his thoughts before Remus noticed the change in him.

"Harry. What are you doing?"

"Meditating.", Harry said in a calm voice.

"Why are you meditating? For that matter, how are you meditating? Few people successfully learn how to do it correctly."

"I'm meditating because it calms me. I am also meditating because I learned how."

"Real funny, Harry. How long have you been practicing it?"

"About a day."

"I'm serious Harry. How long have you been doing this?"

"I told you about a day. What is the big deal?"

"This big deal is that your doing something most people can't do until months and sometimes years of practice."

"Sure I am."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"Then how are you talking to me while meditating? Sounds like partial meditation to me."

Harry then realized that he had indeed done a partial meditation. This supprising knowledge was enough to break his concentration.

"How was I doing that?"

"You were doing that by accident, weren't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Seems like you just made the 'First' list again, Harry."

"What is that?"

"First to survive an unblockable curse and now first to do a partial meditation at fifteen after a day of practicing. I wonder how many more times you'll make that list."

Seeing the look on Harry's face was enough to make Remus do something that hadn't happened in a while. He laughed.

"That's not funny, Remus," said Harry with a scowl.

"To you, maybe." Remus seeing that Harry didn't like being laughed at stopped. "Come on, Harry. Look at it this way, what comes naturally to you will only help you in the long run."

Harry, obviously, did not see it that way. "I don't want it to come naturally. I want to work for it like a normal person."

Harry looked at Remus only to see an odd expression on his face. He somehow knew he wouldn't like what was about to be said. "Harry," Remus began slowly, "why would you even be meditating?"

"I want to." Harry tried unsuccessfully to keep his voice neutral.

Remus sat up from his slouch and turned to face him. "Why, Harry?"

"That is none of your business and you will not tell anyone I have been meditating.," said Harry angrily.

Remus, shocked at being being spoken to like this by Harry, decided to back off of this topic. "Fair enough. Just remember that you made that decision. I'll be here for you when you make a mistake in whatever it is."

Before Harry could reply the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Harry we wanted to talk to y-Oh! Sorry for interrupting, Professor Lupin."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I was just leaving and call me Remus," said Remus while standing. Harry turned to looked at Lupin and was about to protest, but he was already going out the door.

The two sat on the couch and traded nervous looks before Hermione nodded.

"Harry, Ron and I have something to te-"

"I know," said Harry with agitated look. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We have only been dating about a week and wanted to tell you in person."

"Yeah, mate. We weren't trying to hide it from you. Anyway, how did you know?"

"I walked in," he said shortly. They both blushed at that. He had to have walked in while thay were kissing.

"Are you ok with Hermione and I being together?"

"It's okay with me..." Ron took this as an affirmative, but didn't notice Harry's guarded look. Hermione did notice it.

"Harry, just because we are together does not mean that we will abandon you."

"Sure, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway..."

"Harry! Of course our friendship matters!"

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You weren't supposed to say that!'

"I didn't mean that. It's just that I'm going to be preoccupied for a while."

"What do you mean preoccupied, mate?"

"The closest thing that I had to a father just died."

Ron blanched at this and looked immediately guilty. "Sorry, Harry."

"You shouldn't seperate yourself from us because of his death."

This time the door saved Harry.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you before we leave. He's in the kitchen," said Remus while entering the room.

Harry quickly left the room looking more than a little relieved.

Since he really didn't want to talk to Dumbledore he took his time in getting there.

Before opening the door to the kitchen Harry tried his best to clear his mind and put on a blank face. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked through.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Please sit." Motioning Harry towards the opposite seat from which he sat.

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"Ah, I see that your are still angry with me so I shall get straight to the point," said Dumbledore. He made no effort to hide his sadness.

Harry just continued to blankly stare at him.

"Do you want to go anywhere after the will reading?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind elaborating, Ha-" An odd look overcame the Professor's face. "Have you, by any chance, been meditating, Harry?"

Harry couldn't have been more suprised and his control of his emotions slipped. He quickly gained a furious look and stood.

"**_He told you?_**" Harry shouted. "**_Do you have everyone reporting on me?_**" Dishes could clearly be heard shattering in the pantry.

Dumbledore appeared to be looking beyond Harry and jumped up in suprised. Gone was the calm exterior. "**Calm yourself, Mr. Potter**," he yelled. Gaining control of himself he continued in a softer tone. "No one has told me anything about you and I have not asked them to."

Harry obviously didn't believe him. "**_Oh, he didn't? Then how do you know, old man?_**" More dishes shattered and the table began to shake.

"I know because I can see it. If you will control your childish temper, I will explain." Calling him childish was definitely the wrong thing to do.

Cabinets blew open and their contents shook out. Everthing in the room was shaking and Dumbledore realized the room itself was shaking.

Harry was glaring at him and the Professor knew that if he didn't stop this soon something bad would happen.

"Look at what your doing, Harry. Stop this before you kill someone!"

"**_How do you know?_**"

"I can see it in your aura. No one told me," Dumbledore said with a hint of panic breaking through his calm persona.

It seemed that he was getting through, because the shaking was stopping and Dumbledore saw his aura receding.

"You can see auras?"

"Yes and I ask you to please keep quiet about it. Very few people know this and I intend to keep it that way."

Harry was slightly ashamed at himself for losing his temper so quickly and wondered why it had happened.

"We shall be leaving shortly. Feel free to spend some time in Diagon Alley. Nymphadora and Remus have volunteered to watch over you." Dumbledore had regained his twinkle by then and started to walk to the door.

Harry watched him walk away and turn back halfway to the door to look at him with a thoughtfull expression.

"Where did you get those remarkable robes?"

"Uh...you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ok...Mr. Potter?" The twinkle was going into overdrive.

"Yes?"

"Try your best to...suppress any strong urges or emotions for the next..." He looked closely at Harry. "Six days, is it?"

With a laugh at the shocked expression on Harry's face, Dumbledore walked out the door.

'He knows and...and he isn't going to stop me!'

The rest of his time passed in a blur and before he knew it they were portkeying to a private room in The Leaky Cauldron. This way fewer people would notice him though all of the people surrounding him made quite a site themselves.

Walking to Gringotts gave Harry mixed emotions.

He didn't want to do this. Sirius shouldn't be dead, but he had killed him and for that he felt the guilt that tore him apart.

Harry looked up and saw the giant white building that was Gringotts. In a rush of feeling he stopped moving as dread and fear overcame. him.

He didn't notice as everyone stopped with him and the concerned and pitying looks he was receiving. He also didn't notice their helpless looks or Tonks motioning them forward with a look that clearly said, 'I'm a girl. We are good at this whether we like it or not. Go away.'

If he did this it would be accepting that Sirius was really dead. 'I can't do this,' he thought, 'I have to get out of here!' At this point he began to shake.

She put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"I-I can't d-do this."

"Yes you can, Harry."

"He can't be dead...He was my godfather...The last of my real family," Harry said with a lost look.

She moved closer to hear him. "What about Remus?"

"Remus," said Harry with a sad laugh, "I wouldn't be suprised if he never wanted to see me again. I'm the reason that his closest friends are dead."

"Harry, you are not! You had no control over anything that has happened."

"There must have been something that I could have done. I've been in the middle of everything!"

"Don't forget that your just a kid, Harry. You couldn't have done anything differently."

"I'm not just a kid. I never had the chance to be one," he said in a hollow and broken voice.

At this she was at a loss for words. "Be that as it may. It does not change the fact that you had no control. Now, come on. We're attracting an audience and the others are waiting."

He looked startled for a moment before glaring at those who had been listening in.

Upon entering Gringotts a goblin motioned for them to follow.

They were led straight from the entrance to the other side of the room to a door that he hadn't noticed before.

When they enetered they saw a long hallway filled with doors as far as they could see.

Luckily they only had to go to the first door on the left.

Harry was suprised to see that the room held quite a few people setting at a log table that took up much of the space in the room.

He and Tonks were the last to arrive and took the two seats that were were labeled with their names.

The goblin sat at the head of the table with Harry sitting to his right and to Harry's suprise Dumbledore sat across from him. Tonks was beside Harry and to his suprise again, McGonagall sat across from her. Beside her was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Auror Shacklebolt. Harry didn't recognize the four people who sat after him. To Harry's right after Tonks sat Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and three others.

After he sat the Goblin began to speak. "Now that you are all here, we may begin. Mr. Black has requested your presence here in his Will. Due to his legal status he had little time to discuss the actual seperation of his belongings so he left a Memory Orb within our care." With that said he sat a transparent ball that had a white liquid in it infront of him and tapped it with a finger.

Harry closed his eyes and gripped the arm of his chair. At the moment he didn't care if anyone saw him like this.

He heard Sirius's voice and couldn't stop his hand from clenching the chair harder. A soft hand cover his right hand in an attempt to console him..

"To the few of you who I knew before I was wrongfully imprisioned, I leave a total of one thousand galleons per person. Have fun with it."

The goblin snapped his finger and pieces of parchment appeared infront of the seven people.

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. You each recieve a scrapbook of our Hogwarts years and ten thousand galleons. The money will be transfered to your vaults. "

The goblin snapped his fingers and their books appeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you both get fifteen thousand galleons. Go out and treat yourselves to something nice."

"Kingsley, it was fun while it lasted. I leave you ten thousand galleons. Fred and Gearge Weasley get ten thousand galleon each and the Marauders prank book."

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. You all have been good friends to Harry. Please continue to do so. Each of you receive five thousand galleons." Again, the goblin snapped it's finger and parchment appeared.

"Remus, Harry, and Tonks...you three have joint ownership of Grimmauld Place when Harry is of age and the rest of the money is split equally among you. You three also pick out whatever stuff you want and do whatever with the rest. I hope I went out fighting for a good cause."

He opened his eyes to see a mist swirling in the vague shape of a man above the ball.

"Don't warry about me," the image said. "My time has come and gone."

He didn't know why but when he saw it...he didn't feel a thing. His mind was hollow.

He stared at the figure, oblivious of the comforting hand.

"Remus...if your here...I've left you alone, old friend. Take this money and do whatever you want with it. Flaunt it around. Show everyone where the last of the Black fortune is. Take the money that supported the dark for centuries and use it against Voldemort, but for Merlin's sake...buy some new clothes," it said with a small laugh.

"Tonks, I wish I could have gotten to know you better...That's life for you...Have a good one...Nymphadora." A small chuckle accompanied this.

"I ask one thing of you three. Have fun and keep each other together. You have more in common than you'd think."

The image's head lowered.

"Harry, since this hasn't been updated I'm guessing that I died before you finished school. My only regret is you. I failed you, kid. I'm sorry. I know you don't see it that way, but I do. You were my responsibility and I screwed up."

Ghostly tears fell down the face.

"Goodbye my friends and...family." The mist faded away and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Those of you who did not have money transfered to a vault, follow me, please," said the goblin in a neutral tone.

The seven people he didn't recognize got up along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them in order to guide them in financial matters. The five of them stopped in the doorway and shot worried galces at Harry before Dumbledore motioned them forward.

Dumbledore and McGonagall gathered their books and stood. She had a sad expression on her face when she turned to him. "Mr. Po...Harry?"

Emerald eyes turned to her and she almost shuddered at their dead expression. "If you ever need anything..." He nodded before she finished and she flashed him a sad and understanding smile.

"Mr. Potter?" He turned toward the Headmaster who gave him a small smile. "Hogwarts will forever be open to you."

He turned back to the table and nodded. Thery had almost made it out of the door when Dumbledore turned back and began to speak.

"I've had this nagging sensation in the back of my mind and feel terrible for asking this, but where did you get those...robes?" He had a guilty quizzical expression and appeared to be sucking on a lemon drop.

Harry turned to him again with a contemplative look that was replaced with an uncarring one. "A man appeared in my room, waved his hand, turned my old clothes into these, turned himself into a ball of lightning, and vanished."

Dumbledore quickly paled and started to hack as he chocked on his candy.

Despite his depressed demeanor, Harry had a ghost of a smile on his face. It wasn't everyday that you saw Albus Dumbledore choke on a piece of candy.

McGonagall thumped him on the back a few times before he finally spit it out. He took a few deep breathes before speaking again.

"D-did you s-say lightning, Mr. Potter?" Needless to say that everyone was shocked to hear him stutter.

"Yes."

"Oh, sweet Merlin. Why me!" He visibly collected himself before continuing. "Stay on that man's good side, child."

"I don't think that will be a problem with him, _Ablus_." This came from directly behind him. Everyone looked up to see a man wearing what appeared to be a stray hat and a big grayish brown robe .

Dumbledore paled again before quickly saying, "My apologies, Harry, but I must be going!"

The man stuck his hand over Dumbledore's head as he spoke.

When he(Dumbledore) appeared to concentrate for a moment a ball electricity shot from the man's hand and hit him. A small crack echoed and he was gone.

Harry raised and eyebrow. "What did you do to him?"

A small chuckle was heard and he said, "I...altered...his destination."

McGonagall gasped while gaining an angry look. "What? Where did you send him?"

He laughed again. "Remus, will you explain? I believe it was nineteen seventy-nine?"

Everyone one turned to see a puzzled Remus Lupin slowly gain a horrified look in his eyes before they heard Tonks burst out laughing.

"You sent Albus Dumbledore _There_!" Lupin looked slightly amused, but still horrified.

"Amoung various other places," he replied with a smirk.

"Where is he?" McGonagall was almost hysterical by now.

"Minerva, why don't you come with me? I'll explain everything," Remus said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her away.

Harry turned back to the man and ignored the still laughing Tonks. "Where did you send him?"

"Go back to Privet Drive. Now," he said as he spun in a circle and vanished.

Harry stared at the spot a moment before shaking his head and turning to Tonks. "What was that about?"

She shook her head and shoved the portkey into his hand. Before they disappeared he heard McGonagall shout.

"**He sent him where?**"

AN: Sorry for the wait! I've had a busy month. **I will NOT! abandon my stories! **

PS:

**jabarber69** Thank you! I do like my story, but it was short and to the point because I hadn't updated for a month! I had to get something out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How to achieve the now unimpossible.

Harry awoke around six the next morning. He lay on his ragged cot for a few minutes before he gather the strength to begin meditating. He appeared in the white room a while later and quickly sorted through yesterday's events.

He stood for a moment before deciding that white just didn't do it for him. Now, all that he saw was six doors in darkness. 'The black doesn't work either.'

Harry thrust his hands upward and flakes of silver shot from his fingers. Fog spread out afterwards and formed cloud patches in various places to give a sense of distance. As an afterthought he gave an elegant twist of his hand and the moon graced the sky in the background. The water floor was 'lowered' and rounded at the edges to create the image of an oceanic horizon in every direction. He turned the plain brown 'doors' into a misty color the blended with the 'clouds' and moved them to various sections of the 'sky.'

Harry then pictured himself before his core to remove part of the charm. When the second piece was almost gone he was suddenly jerked from his mind by hands shaking his shoulders. Harry screamed as a wave of energy was released from his core and created a wave of energy that shot through his room. Darkness ate at his eyes and he knew no more.

*****************************************

A mess of shaggy black hair was revealed when his eyes finally opened. The last thing he remembered was a wave of white light and then absolute darkness. The dead weight on top of him groaned and rolled off onto the floor with an odd yip.

Harry finally understood that he was no longer alone. He quickly pulled his wand from the nightstand only to drop it as his vision swam.

Another groan came from the figure and he saw a pale arm reach up. Halfway up the slim appendage stopped and a sound of surprise reached Harry's ears.

He nearly jumped out of the bed when the figure frantically started to frantically pat its chest and screamed, '_**Where the hell's my tits?**_'

The most confusing part of all came when he caught a glimpse at his own face on the other side of the room.

*****************************************

It had been nearly an hour since Harry had woken to find a hysterical former female in his room. He had eventually managed o calm her/him down when he finally figured out that the mysterious duplicate was actually Tonks.

She had come over to check up on him after yesterday's events and mistakenly tried to wake him. Harry debated with himself if he should tell her the damaged that could have occurred. In the end he decided that he should confide in at least one person.

"We should just count ourselves lucky, Tonks."

"Lucky? Lucky!? I'm a freakin' boy! How the hell could things get worse? I've never even attempted to change _half_ of my body at once let alone a full mass and sex change. **I could be stuck looking like Harry freaking Potter for the rest of my life!**" she screamed at him.

"At least we didn't blow up half of Little Whinging," Harry said nonchalantly.

She quickly turned to him and he expected a blow to come any second as her jaw clenched and eye began to twitch. It was disturbing, to say the least, to see one's self glaring furiously back at one's self.

He held up his hands in peace. "Look I'm sorry that I accidentally changed you into a guy but how can I fix it if you kill me?"

Her twitching eye stopped but her eyes narrowed. "Well, you better fix it now or I'm really going to **kick your ass**!"

"Calm down, Tonks. We don't want you to accidentally zap any nearby muggles do we?"

"Let's cut off _your_ bits, turn you into a girl, and see if you calm down! I've been trying to change back into me since I woke up on your bloody floor and it's like my body can't change. I can't even change the shape of my nose!"

Despite how bizarre that statement was Harry nodded his head in a comforting fashion and gestured for her to sit down.

**********************************

Ten minutes later he was sitting against the wall on his bed with a hefty book on his crossed legs. Harry glanced up to see her eyes crossed while she tried to force a change on her body.

"Want me to try?" he asked her.

Slowly her gaze returned to normal and she glared at him.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "Just don't blow up Surrey," she continued by mocking his earlier statement.

"Hey," he said, "I can't change the risks so if you don't want me to do it then fine."

She sat there and blinked for a moment. "Your serious about blowing up aren't you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yup."

Her incredulous tone and expression gave him a thought.

His body relaxed seconds later. Suddenly he tensed and his arm shot up to point at the broken wardrobe next to the door. Tension filled the air and then it suddenly had a hole blown through it and the wall behind it. A frightened yelp told him that it had continued even further into the house.

After his grimace at destroying part of the wall vanished he gave her wide eyes a satisfied grin. "That's about a hundredth of the average witch or wizard's power. Imagine what the _Great Harry Potter_ could do."

She just stared and blinked completely mute in her astonishment. Harry took this opportunity to quickly enter her mind. He locked his eyes onto hers and they fell into the depths of her mind.

It was raining. The murky grey sky that was the metamorphmagus' mind overwhelmed his senses. The light swirling of the wind that twisted the sky in random intoxicating patterns, the feel of a cold, wintry, British day was like ecstasy on his skin.

A tingle ran down Harry's spine. He shook himself out of the spell that he was caught unawares by.

Another moment passed as he concentrated and the surroundings quickly faded away and Tonks' core was before him.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was no bigger or smaller that his but that is where the similarities ended. It was…vibrant to say the least. Every color imaginable was encased into her very being. Swirls of random light flickered over her entire core though it was not out of place in the spunky Auror.

Then he saw it…No he felt it. Him or rather his magic, his soul, or rather his life-force, it called to him and he obeyed.

He didn't need to look for it because it pulled him without any concentration. He could have easily found it anyway. It flashed different colors like the rest of her core but it only alternated between a deep emerald green, black, and a gold/white mixture.

Harry did the only thing he could think of, he pulled his magic. His hand was in front of the small portion of magic that had been imprinted upon her core. Harry never touched her core in fear of doing more damage, but allowed his magic to pull what rightfully belonged to him.

Moments later he shook out of a daze. He was looking at her core once more but now it was not as vibrant and less colorful. That's when he noticed his hand was still up but now it was different. It was thinner, slim…and definitely very feminine.

Harry looked down…and blushed. He was a girl or rather his mental image of himself was. Not being as ignorant of girls as most would believe, he quickly banished the dirty thoughts from his mind.

When he turned to Tonks' core he realized what he had done and immediately began to feel guilty. He had stolen her magic and taken into himself.

Quickly trying to fix his mistake he concentrated on any foreign magic in his body and began to push it back into her.

When he was finished he had a nervous feeling. His magic was gone from her but now hers was different. It was more chaotic and…yet tamer than before. There was also more green, white, and gold swirling about…and if he wasn't mistaken…her core was larger than before. Harry groaned. He had no idea what this would do to her. Had something like this even ever happened before?

Harry pulled himself from her mind. He saw her shake her head and wobble slightly. Her usual form began to take shape and he held his breath.

She looked down at herself and ran her hands all over to prove she was back. Finally she looked up. A worried and puzzled expression graced her face.

"Uhh…Harry?"

"…Yes?..." came his hesitant reply.

"Why are we glowing?" she asked nervously.

He quickly checked himself over and looked once more to her.

"But we're not gl…Oh shit," he said. "I think I changed you Tonks…"

"Of course you did! I'm back to me."

Harry winced. "That's not what I meant. I think I _changed you_."

Her expression bordered on confused before quickly turning to frightened.

"What did you do to me? Did you mess with my eyes? Gi…give me brain damage? _Dammit Potter what did you do to me?_," she rambled.

Harry gaped at her for a moment as she started to fall apart in front of him.

"Tonks? _Tonks?__**Tonks?**_" She looked at him with terrified eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you." He saw her about to interrupt and held up a hand. "Humor me. What color am I?"

She yelled at him. "_**What the hell does it matter Potter! People don't glow green, white, and gold!**_"

He gave a small laugh and nervously scratched the back of his head. "No," he said slowly, "but my aura does."

That stopped her nervous ranting. "What? Your aura, but I can't see…Oh. **Oh**. Ok."

She flopped onto the bed and sighed. "Harry this isn't possible. I'm dreaming. What did you do?"

"I was…uh…practicing with my core and you woke me…and…uh the magical backlash was absorbed into your core so I had to pull it out. Well…I pulled my magic out, but it had some side effects."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Such as?"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm no expert but I think that my magic was to much for your core to handle and fused you into one state so that your body could accept it."

She saw a battle flash across his face. "And?" Tonks provoked.

Harry sighed and said, "I pulled my magic out but it pulled some of yours out too so I had to put some back…and our magics had blended…"

"I'm not bound to you or anything am I?" Her left eye was twitching.

"Well, no…"

"Then what aren't you explaining?" she demanded.

Harry sat on the bed beside of her and sighed. "I think my magic was too strong for your core and…somehow my magic was being absorbed into your core which in effect made you…"

"Dammit Harry just spit it out!"

"I increased the size of your magical core by a very noticeable sum…which somehow gave you the ability to see auras."

She snorted at him. "Harry, the only things that can do that are very powerful rituals."

He nodded. "I know," he said while tossing his only pillow on the floor. "Levitation charm please?"

She gave him an odd look before incanting: wingardium leviosa.

The pillow rocked to the ceiling and stuffing exploded over the room as a light crack appeared in the paint.

Tonks just turned with a bemused and bewildered expression. "Harry? Is there any rule that you can't break?"

He shook his head in exasperation. "I didn't do this on purpose. I wouldn't have believed it possible an hour ago."

Tonks suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Harry! _Are you okay?_ If blending our magic made me stronger then what about you? It didn't make you any weaker did it? Has it done anything to you?"

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at her nervous concern.

"Relax Tonks. My little outburst was a mere fraction of the power I have. It was like casting a spell or accidental magic to me. I'm fine."

She looked at him doubtfully but sat back down. "So…Our magics kind of combined and made me stronger…then what happened when you pulled blended magic back into you?"

He gave another nervous laugh. "I think I…uh…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I think I copied your…ability…"

"So you are saying that you're…"

"I turned into you for a moment so…"

Tonks gave a squeal of glee and her usual pink haired form pounced on him.

"Oh, Harry we're going to have _so _much fun!"


End file.
